The Coldstage
by mehshania
Summary: Follow Ivy (Fem!Russia) as she deals with being a stripper and having trouble falling in love, along the way there is heartbreak,new love,enemies and friends.(Will Contain: RusNZ,WaNz,RusAme,AusAme,FrUk and other ships)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Ivy Braginski, a former university student now a full time stripper, I always hated that word; stripper. Ever since my older brother's death, I've had to look other my younger brother, Nikolai. We were raised in Russia, our homeland but when I was 10 we moved to America with our whole family, the land of dreams mother called it; Ha! like my dream was to become a stripper. I guess it could be worse, least it paid the bills...**

"Ivy! Ivy!" Nikolai said violently shaking me, his only sister, I woke up on the couch again, it wasn't the first time "Nikolai.. what are you doing?" I sat up slowly and looked to my brother, his face was scared, his hair was slicked back."The man is here.." Nikolai said pointing to the door, a dark shadow stood at the door, his breathing was heavy, his outline wasn't perfect ."Do you have the money?" His voice was strong and scary, he stepped forward into the light, his hair was brown, his eyes green like small gemstones. I nodded and pointed to the old, black and white counter."The money is there " Sadly this man was the landlord Owen Kirkland; a tall, dark,mysterious, scary, somewhat handsome welsh-man "Ahh good... now you're comin' te the party aye?" He said grabbing the money off the counter and lighting a cigarette. Nikolai nodded but before I could answer he spoke again."I know its been hard for ye.."

I nodded. How do you know how hard it's been? All your brothers and sisters are still alive! I just lost my older brother! My mind wouldn't stop raging, I slipped in and out of the conversion, I didn't even pay attention to when they were speaking to me,all I could think about was that guy, the one that came to the strip club, who was he. By now Nikolai and Owen talked for hours about;how beautiful art is, beer games and other stuff, I decided to get dressed, go out and come home drunk."Good Morning Miss Braginski..~" A soft voice sang as I walked out of the house, I looked up to the old victorian house beside mine its was blonde hair flowed through the window as she waved to me. She was beautiful like a rose but off limits. She is Owen's girlfriend. I waved at her before walking down the three stairs opening the gate and went along the road, walking past every street. I was on my way, my way to forget everything.

"G'day mate!" Jackie said waving happily lending against a pole, my only friend, even then we were just drinking buddies. "Privyet" I say looking down at the concert. "Aye~! Turn that frown upside down!" Jackie said smiling. She was such a bright spirit, she worked at the strip club where I work, not as a stripper but as a DJ she could be annoying at times but she was my only true friend. "Let's get drunk so we can't remember anything'!" Jackie said after shot after shot, still not effect. By now Jackie was so drunk she couldn't even drink her shots.

"So n-now.. mate... ye' trying to tell me.. I-I-I ain't a koala?" Jackie said slurring her words, she had gotten drunk again, Jackie was always a horrible drunk."I-I ain't drunk.. maybe tiipsy.. b-but I ain't drunk..~" Jackie said as I helped her out of the bar, she couldn't help but grope my breasts, when Jackie got drunk she got touchy."Nyet! Jackie Stop" I said trying to hit Jackie's hands off of my body, my cheeks started to flush."O' come on matteee~~" Jackie said as she started to grope my body more. I had enough of her games so, I grabbed her and stared into her bright green eyes." .Now" Jackie stopped and just cuddled into me."I l-love..y-a buddy" She said smiling. I sighed and pushed Jackie into a cab."Take her home." I said to the cab driver."B-but Ivy... Ain't you comin'?" Jackie said laying down on the back seat. I shook my head.

I decided to take a long walk along the beach, the night was young; only a few stars were out, the moon was full. "I guess I should go home" I said to myself as I watched the waves come into the bay."Hello Miss Braginski~" A soft but familiar voice said behind me. I turned around and I saw Kaelin standing behind me in a blue dress with a brown jacket."Ah Hello Kaelin~.." I said smiling and waving, she looked very beautiful, there was a massive age gap between me and Kaelin. Kaelin; a young university student,only 18 years old and well me, former university student and now a stripper and I'm only 20. Kaelin sat down beside me, she was shivering."Why are you wearing a dress?" I said as I looked over to her,her face looked wet; like she had been crying."I was at the party.. you didn't come" Her voice went softer as the wind gained stronger, I nodded as I sighed. I had forgot the party,I didn't even want to go, I was going only for my brother."Me an' Owe' had another fight" Kaelin said burying her face into her hands. I released another sigh, I leant against Kaelin's shoulders."Again, da?" Their fights were so loud and verbal you could hear them from our house, their yelling reminded me of home, Mother and Father yelling late at night when Nikolai and I were meant to be asleep. "It's just so hard..I try to make him happy..~" Kaelin sighed and nuzzled against me. I blushed as I snapped back from my flashbacks."Da I know.. maybe you two just need a break..Da?" Kaelin shook her head."I-Ivy can I explain what happened?" She said as tears streamed down her face. I nodded.

**~Kaelin's flashback.~**

_The party had started and was kicking in full swing, I was just chatting with some friends from uni and it had been a few hours and I hadn't seen hide nor hair of Ivy... That was odd.. She's normally on time, if not only ten or so minutes late.. Maybe something happened? Many thoughts like this buzzed about my head before Owen had come over, wrapping his arm around my waist and nibbled lightly at my ear._

_"Luv..? Whot's wrong, ye dun't look like yer enjoyin' yerself much." He had whispered into my ear._

_The only thing I had replied to him was, "I'm worried about Ivy.. Shouldn't she be here by now?"_

_"Whot d'ye care fer her so much fer? It's nae like yer best friends..!" Owen harshly whispered, his lips pulling into a frown._

_"Because, Owen, she's my friend. And friends look out for one-other..!" Pulling away my gaze turned to look out the window at the dark nights sky that was littered with stars and a half moon, casting light upon the street outside. Feeling his arms wrap around my waist again I coulnd't help but to grumble at being pushed into the kitchen and away from the guests. "O-oi! The hell are you doin'?!"_

_Owen wore a dark frown on his face as he looked down at his petite girl friend, he adored her, really but at times she just pissed him off for being around the bloody tenants so much (Namely Ivy)_

_"Kaelin! Why the fock d'ye care so focking moch aboot her? This is our anniversary party ye should at;east be smilin' fer focks sake!" Starting to shout now he stood tall and narrowed his eyes down at me, oh how I hated when he did that. I really loathed that look._

_I took in a breath and glared right back at him, poking his chest. "Now you listen 'ere Owen Kirkland! An you better listen fuckin' well! Of course I worry for Ivy! She's my good friend, and has been there alot more times than you have when things go wrong around here!" Shuddering slightly as another fight between the two began to heat up I couldn't help but grit my teeth in anger. "Remember that time when there were ghosts in the house? YOU called me a 'Fockin' Crazy bluddy lass' but she was the one who helped me get rid of the damn thing, or when you were out at 'work' an I had to get to uni my bike had a deflated tire an I was already runnin' late! So who helped me? IVY did!"_

_"Well if she does sooo much fer ya why not just fockin' marry her instead! Bluddy 'ell Kae, I slave my arse off ta keep this place runnnin' an I 'ave to put up with this tae?!" Owen had retorted, clenching his fists in anger. He always did that when we fought, which was alot now days.._

_"And you think I don't work!? I'm the one who cooks, cleans, does everything to keep this house a home, balance uni AND I also have another job to pay fer Uni! You're not the only one with fucking problems!" My voice had become rather high at this point, cracking some what as I felt hot tears stream down my cheeks before SMACK! Stumbling back I held my cheek where his large hand had connected, my whole body trembling from being hit. Looking up at Owen with wide eyes I took in a breath before marching out of the kitchen and through the room full of guests, not caring if they saw my tears or not, picked up my jacket and left._

**~End of Kaelin's flashback~**

Ivy stared at Kaelin, finally noticing the red hand print on Kaelin's cheek, the moonlight shone on them both."He..He hit you..?" I was outraged, Iclenched my fists my knuckles were going white."Ay-ye.." Kaelin said softly as streams of tears ran down her face. Kaelin lent against me, I felt angry but at the same time guilty."I'm...I'm sorry you two had a fight because of me.." My voice was shaky, all I could think was someone as innocent and beautiful as Kaelin getting hit because of me, a disgusting person."Ye.. weren't the one who hit me Ivy~" I blushed at the sound of Kaelin saying my never says my first name .Kaelin nuzzled against my neck "Ivvvy.. are you okay?" She said smiling. I looked down at her to see her smiling. Oh.. my god she's so adorable! Nyet! Ivy she's taken.. by your landlord.. but she's so attractive. I nodded my brain was having a war with itself. Kaelin lent against me, I started to stroke her hair I didn't even notice I was stroking her hair."A-a-ye what are ye' doin!?'" Kaelin said looking at me and blushing. I looked at her, I couldn't help but on Ivy take her! Take her! NYET IVY! She's only 18.. THAT MEANS SHE'S STILL PURE TAKE HER TAKE HER! But Ivy she's your friend you just can't take her.. I DON'T CARE TAKE HER BECOME ONE WITH HER BECOME ONE.

Kaelin whimpered and placed her hands on my chest "I-Ivvy.. please don't hurt me.." I sighed and awkwardly smiled."Ah.. sorry Kaelin.. it's just I think you're very attractive.." I stopped talking and moved closer to Kaelin."Kae..~" I said as I stroked her cheek eyes were wide and bright they were the colour of the sky in the daytime,blue but crystal clear. Kaelin's voice shook as she spoke"A-ay-e? I-ivvy?" She said staring into my violet eyes.I placed one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me, our breast were touching."Can I steal a kiss from you.. please?" I said smiling. Kaelin's cheek flushed red and slowly nodded. I placed my lips against Kaelin's gently kissing her, Kaelin slowly moved her hands around my waist, she was enjoying it, she lent forward. I slowly slid my tongue into Kaelin's mouth."Ack!" Kaelin yelped as she pulled away.I ran my fingers through her hair."Was that too sudden?" I asked as I ran my fingers slowly and gently through her soft hair that was golden; like a sunflower in summer.

Kaelin covered her mouth and blushed "I feel like I've cheated on Owen.."Her cheeks were flushed, I stared at her cheeks and her eyes, her lips were trembling."Da? Why is that?" I was confused cheated on Owen, he just hit you and all I did was kiss you. Kaelin looked away and stared at the clouds."Well.. that turned me on..ye' see.." Her voice was soft. I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug."So you find me a attractive huh~?" I was chuckling as Kaelin's face was buried into my blushed a dark scarlet."Too close..~ Too close!" I released my grip on Kaelin."Something wrong?" I said tilting my head to the left. Kaelin nodded "Aye! Yer so big.." She said, pointing to my chest. I looked down at my chest "What my breasts?" I looked at her confused, Kaelin blushed. "D..Da~ They are so big.." She said sadly. "They are only cup size G" I said looking at her.

Kaelin was shocked."Size.. size G!" She stared at my breasts with a intense stare.I started to blush even more. Oh man does she want this or what!.. Oh come on she hasn't seen size G before!.. SHE WANTS ME SHE WANTS ME.. No she wants bigger breasts I believe her's are B cup.. NYET! THEY ARE LOVELY CUPPABLE C'S.. And How do you know that.. BECAUSE I know C's when I see them.

"Kae... you're size C da?" I asked trying not to look like a creep.I looked down at her chest She looks so fuckin' hot. "A-Aye.. t'ere C's" Kaelin said blushing before lifting my chin up."..But don't ye get any ideas.. A-Aye.." I stared into Kaelin's eyes."They're so pretty.." I said lending forward."Aye! I said don't get any ideas! I ain't like that!" Kaelin said angrily. I lent back,sighing. "Come on let's go to the bar~" I said standing up from the bench that we were sitting on."Bar..? But I don't have my UNI I.D.." Kaelin said looking up at me." Don't worry about it!" I said pulling her up.

"Another two rounds please" I said as the bartender poured another two shots."Th-this doesn't feel right.." Kaelin said staring at her empty shot glass."Why? Is it because I'm here or Is it because of the bartender?" I said pointing to the bartender."Oi Lass that isn't nice!" The scottish bartender says."Sorry Allistor..." I said smiling at him. Allistor the bartender blushed and poured another two rounds."Aye ye kno' it's near closing time aye?" Allistor says pointing to the clock.

"It's.. it's already 10!" Kaelin said looking at the clock, she got off of the seat."Ahh I don't feel good" Kaelin said grabbing onto my arm."Come on dear let's go.." I said paying for the drinks."Aye.. Ivy" Allistor said before taking the money "Da Allistor..?" I replied helping Kaelin."Ye workin tomorrow Aye?" I slowly nodded, Allistor smiled "See ya tomorrow then Love~" I walked out of the bar holding onto Kaelin."Come on let's get you home.." I said walking slowly."Pleaasee Ivvy Pleaasee don't take me back to Owe'.. Pleassee takee me back to yours.." Kaelin said slurring her words as she played with my shirt buttons."But Kaelin.. where will you stay?"  
I said looking down at ADVANTAGE SHE IS ALL OURS DO IT! DO IT! "Call me Kae.." Kaelin said undoing my buttons clumsily. "K..Kae..?" I said blushing, I ran my fingers through her . . ..ARGGH TOO LATE! I pulled Kaelin into a deep kiss, my arms around her waist I attacked her mouth with my tongue, as we kissed it started to pour down."I..Ivvy~" Kaelin said as we broke the kiss to take in air.

I ran my fingers down her back."You can stay for the night.." I said looking down at the flushed Kaelin, who was gasping for air, Kaelin walked from the bar to my house in the pouring rain, I tried not to stare at Kaelin, she didn't have a bra on and I could see her nipples since it had been raining Don't look Don't look! Okay just one look I quickly glanced over OH my god Agg Hhgd TRY NOT TO NOSEBLEED IVY!.I opened the door slowly trying not to wake Nikolai."Come on Ivvvvy lets goo to beeeddd..~~" Kaelin sang loudly. I quickly put my hand over her mouth, looked up to the old house besides mine."Sssh you might wake Owen up." I said looking at the window waiting for the light to turn on, waiting for a flogging from him. But the light didn't turn on.I released a long sigh and moved my hand away from Kaelin's mouth."Okay now be quiet Nikolai is probably sleeping.." I said leading Kaelin into the darkened house.

I walked into the kitchen to see a note."Hey Sis.. I've gone out for the night. DON'T TRY CALLING ME! Love Nikolai..~" I grabbed the note and threw it into the IVY IS GONNA TAKE- NYET! I shook my head as I turned the kitchen light on."Ivvvvy what ye' doin?" Kaelin called out from the lounge room. I walked into the lounge room "Da... Kaelin?" I said as I turned on the lounge room light. Kaelin was lying on the couch with her legs up." Ivvvy I want your toucch~~" Kaelin said smiling. I walked over to her, trying not to nosebleed."Kae.. you're drunk.. you don't want me you want coffee and a nice warm bed" I said as I stroked her hair. Kaelin grabbed my hand and placed it on her right breast."Nae.. I need you Ivvvy~~" Kaelin said happily. I blushed and drooled as I groped Kaelin's right breast."So soft..~" I said as I groped her breast some more. Kaelin moaned and licked her lips."Aye..~ Don't rush me.." She pulled me down, onto the couch. I blushed darker and stared into her eyes." You're..you're.. rushing me!" Kaelin placed her hand on my back."But Ivvvy I need you.. I wannt youu~!" She said running her fingers down my back.

I shivered in pleasure."Nggh~!" I let out a soft moan against Kaelin's skin. Kaelin smiled and ran her fingertips through my hair."Shall we continue this in bed~~" She said giggling. I nodded and gently picked Kaelin up, started carrying her bridal style; like in those romance movies. I carried her all the way upstairs into my bedroom "Here we are Kaelin~" I said as I gently placed her on the bed."Ivvy~~" Kaelin said pulling me onto of her."Kae! You're in your wet dress you're gonna wet my bed and you're gonna get sick!" I said looking down at her worriedly. Kaelin smirked and pulled me close and whispered in my ear" Either way I'm gonna get wet~~" She ran her fingers down my back. I bucked my hips forward towards her."F-Fuck Kaelin~" I started to undress Kaelin This is a bad idea.. BAD IDEA.. BAD FUCK oh my go..-asdhsfh! I undid Kaelin's dress she laid on my bed only in her lace underwear."Take me Ivvy~ Take me~~" Kaelin said singly as she undid my jeans buttons."But Kae... what about Owen..?" Kaelin stopped and sat up and stared into my eyes."Me and him don't do anything.. now shut up and-" Kaelin said before stopping. I stared at her and she stared at me, I undid my jeans and took off my shirt."Kae.. are you still a virgin?" I asked as she watched me get undressed, Kaelin slowly nodded she laid down on the bed, her body was trembling."Are you scared?" I asked as I pinned her down. Kaelin nodded again, her cheeks were flushed. I smirked and whispered in her ear "I'll take it slow then~" I said as I gently bit her earlobe, Kaelin let out a soft moan.

I kissed her neck gently, moving down to her collarbone I ran my fingertips over her chest. I stared into her eyes before kissing her on the lips gently then I continued down with the kisses.I kissed her chin, she ran her fingertips down my back in circles. I sucked at Kaelin's delicate collar bone, It's so delicate, her skin is so soft and pale I gently bite down with my front teeth leaving a small but noticeable bite mark, I licked at it to make sure it wasn't going to bleed. Kaelin wrapped her arms around me, she was nervous but she was enjoying it because I could hear her soft, erotic moans. I grabbed her left nipple and gave it a soft squeeze as I licked and sucked at the right nipple "Ah~! A-ye.. Watch what ye doin'!" Kaelin snarled. I teased her nipple by biting it gently then sucking at it, Kaelin grew impatient she started to grumble and bucked her hips towards me."Oi! What was that for..?" I was saying before Kaelin grabbed me then rolled over making her on top. Kaelin looked down at me with lustful eyes, she slid her hand down to my legs."O-Ooi Kaelin what are you doin- Nggh~!" I couldn't get it out to say it I was interrupted by a loud moan of mine. Kaelin started rubbing me through my smirked and continued to rub me more through my underwear, it started to become wet from all the excitement I could help but pant and rock against Kaelin's rub. I pulled Kaelin down and quickly started to rub her. Her lace panties were already soaked she started to moan louder as I rubbed her clitoris through her underwear, we were both rubbing each other through our underwear, both moaning to our hearts content. My bedroom was filled with sweat, moans and the sweet rush of lust.

I slid Kaelin's underwear off and slowly slipped a finger into her vagina."Nggh~" Escaped her mouth as I slipped a finger in and slowly moved it. She started to rock against my finger, I slipped another in and started to finger her. She started to moan and rock at the same time almost in beat and tune, her hips moved against my two fingers that were in her skin was layed in a thin coat of sweat.

We both pleasured each other until we had our climax. "I-ivvvy~.." Kaelin moaned as she squirted everywhere, I moaned as i squirted everywhere in my panties. We laid there next to each other panting. Kaelin rested her head on my chest before long we drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I was sleeping in with Kaelin when Jackie kicked down my bedroom door." GOOD MORNIN' Iv..." I woke up and stared at Jackie."What..?" I looked down Kaelin was sitting up staring at Jackie, Jackie was staring at us." This didn't happen" She said as she slowly backed out of the room, closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat up on the bed, putting on my clothes back on,thinking to myself, was it really worth it? Kaelin quickly got up to her feet scrambling around for her clothes in a panic." Don't panic.. Jackie won't tell Owen.." I say as I stand up putting my hair into a bun, her face was flushed as she pulled her top over her hair. I walked downstairs, Jackie sitting at the dining table."What.. the fuck was that" She said as I walked into the room. Not even a hello or good morning, I poured two cups of hot coffee." Jackie.. look.." She stood up, teeth showing" DON'T YOU FUCKING JACKIE ME BITCH"

Kaelin walked in with a sad,disappointed look on her face" Ja-Jackie.. please... Owen hit me.." Her voice was soft that it almost not heard over the sound of the birds singing outside the room. Jackie sat back down,"Why didn't you tell me.. or called me... I'M YA FUCKIN' SISTER.. FOR CHRIST SAKE! INSTEAD YOU SLEPT WITH THIS SLUT" I stood there shell shocked, I'm not a slut... I hardly have sexual partners..Kaelin stood there,"Don't blame Ivy, Sis... It wasn't her fault.." Her voice was calm as if it was something she was good at. "Look guys.. I kn-" Before I could finish my sentence Kaelin cut in,"Anyways, Ivy treated me gently and kind.." I stood there before I felt faint. I sat down sipping my cup of coffee." Are you going to tell Owen?" Kaelin said sitting down, holding the hot cup of coffee in her hands."Nah.. I thought you would have the pleasure of ripping your fiancee's heart to pieces.." Jackie said with her elbows on the table her chin in her hands.

Kaelin gulped "H-He.. hit me... It wasn't cheating anyways... Ow-wen and I have decided to have an open relationship" The voice echoed throughout the house, I stood up and went into the kitchen Jackie followed me" ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW?!" She screamed at me," NET! I DIDN'T WANT THEM TO BACK UP!" I yelled back covering my mouth in shock. Jackie glared me with a cold look" YOU WERE ALWAYS EYEING HER OFF.. NOW THAT SHE IS SINGLE YOU DON'T WANT HER AYE?"When Jackie got into fights with me her accent got stronger and stronger."Jackie... I'm not single..." Kaelin said roughly as if she had a dry throat. Jackie stood there still glaring me waiting for what I was going to say," If you wouldn't mind I have to get to work.. Now that is done, can you please leave my house.." I said grabbing my purse,Jackie grabbed my arm" I'll see you at fuckin' work.. you are nothing but a cheap whore.." She spat on my cheek then left. I stood there not moving for some time, Kaelin looked down at the kitchen floor"I-I'm.. really s-sorry.." She started to sniffle and cry, her tears streamed down her cheek. I stood there motionless before saying," I have to get to work..." I said exiting the room as Kaelin stood there just in the dress she wore the night before.

When I got to work the club was busy, busy enough that I could forget what had happened. Client after client after client the pain didn't go away like it use to the echo of her words stayed in my head. I took a break I watched as the clients go in and out of the club,' It is useless.. nothing will change...' I looked up and saw Jackie flirting with some guy, Jackie was a great flirt once she had flirted her way out of jail or so she says but this was different.. the guy wasn't like all the other douche bag guys..He was different.. He didn't drool at the sight of Lovina or Alice, he didn't even blink at the sight of Sakura..He didn't even look sideways at me or Allison... What is he gay or a saint? I sat there in the booth for a while watching the two talked, I was never good at lip reading but I knew four fours, " . ?" I sat there in shock."JACKIE HAS A BOYFRIEND!?"


End file.
